1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag, and more particularly to an RFID tag that prevents personal information from being released.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an RFID tag stores information, such as personal information, and transmits the information to an RFID reader if the information is requested from the RFID reader existing within a certain distance (e.g., 30 feet). Such a conventional RFID tag is shown in FIG. 1 which is a block diagram illustrating a conventional RFID tag. Referring to FIG. 1, an RFID tag 100 includes an antenna 102, a demodulator 104, a decoder 106, a memory 108, an encoder 110, and a modulator 112.
The antenna 102 inputs data to the RFID tag 100 and generates a signal to read the input data. The antenna 102 activates the RFID tag 100 through an electromagnetic field to allow an RFID reader (not shown) to communicate with the RFID tag 100. The demodulator 104 demodulates an RF signal received from the RFID reader through the antenna 102. The decoder 106 decodes the demodulated RF signal into digital data and transmits the decoded data to the encoder 110. The memory 108 stores information of the RFID tag 100 and can also store or personal information of a user who uses the RFID tag 100 and/or other data. The encoder 110 encodes the data stored in the memory 108 depending on the data transmitted from the decoder 106. The modulator 114 modulates the encoded data to the RF signal and outputs the modulated RF signal through the antenna 102.
Then, the RFID reader receives the RF-signal-type data output from the RFID tag 100 to obtain the information stored in the RFID tag 100 (e.g., the RFID tag's information, the user's personal information and/or other data).
Therefore, the aforementioned RFID tag can store more information than can be provided by a bar code. Moreover, this information can be obtained by the RFID reader within a certain radius even if it is not directly in contact with the RFID tag. Also, the RFID reader can decode a plurality of RFID tags at one time and decode a moving RFID tag. In this regard, the RFID tag is widely used in various fields.
For example, the RFID tags are used in parking management systems, recording measuring systems, input and output control systems, intelligent traffic systems, integrated management systems, livestock recognition systems, factory automation, and so on.
However, with development of the RFID technology, the aforementioned RFID tag can be read by authorized as well as unauthorized RFID readers. Therefore, the personal information stored in the RFID tag may be released to the unauthorized RFID reader without knowledge or consent. For this reason, a problem occurs in that a person's privacy and/or security may be compromised.
FIG. 2 is an exemplary view illustrating the leakage of personal information of a conventional RFID tag. Referring to FIG. 2, an unauthorized researcher can read RFID information from a consumer's RFID tag 100 containing information on price and purchase channel of clothes or articles of consumers, using an RFID reader 200 to obtain information relating to consuming status of the consumers at a department store or outlet. This is designed to obtain personal information about a consumer without consent of the consumer. Therefore, a problem occurs in that a person's privacy may be invaded.
Furthermore, a personal ID card such as a passport or a resident card may be read at a place such as an airport or major facilities by an authorized as well as an unauthorized RFID reader, to obtain personal information stored in the personal ID card. For this reason, the personal information stored in the personal ID card may be released by the unauthorized RFID reader without a user's knowledge or consent.
In this respect, it is essentially necessary to develop technology for preventing personal information in an RFID tag from being released when the RFID tag is used.